


Out of reach

by littlemissstark315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Establish Relationship, F/M, Scooby gang as family, not sure how to tag this, spike worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Buffy has been acting odd lately. Spike has caught her eating raw meat, drinking from one of his blood bags and now has an extreme sensitivity to the sun. So he goes to the only person who he knows can help, Giles. God he hopes they find an answer cause she’s going to worry him into his grave...again.





	Out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve watched Buffy and/or written for it so I hope they’re all in character and written well. This just popped randomly in my head and wouldn’t leave me alone so here it is, enjoy.

To say Buffy was acting odd was an understatement.

It’s been six months into he and Buffy’s new life (and new house, he felt so fucking domestic)and her behavior has been worrying him to no end.

 

He woke up in the middle of the night and found she wasn’t in bed which was odd, she’s a fairly heavy sleeper. He got up to investigate and found her in the kitchen, eating ground meat out of one of its yellow and saran wrap packaging.He raised an eyebrow. “Uhh hungry?” Buffy just looked at him as if it were the most normal thing. “Uh Yeah, I had a craving.” Spike just nodded and didn’t bring it up again. Maybe it was a weird Slayer thing and he never noticed until now.

 

Then it kept happening and then one night he caught her taking blood out of one of his bags in the fridge and it was the same response. “Sorry, I can get you more, I just really need it.” He wasn’t even mad but he acted like it. God help him this woman is going to put him in his grave...again...from worry.

 

The really worrying (as if the rest weren’t) was three months after her other cravings she developed an extreme sensitivity to the sun. She went out to get the mail and came back gasping and nearly blistering. He knew that feeling too well and brought her into the bathroom to tend to her new wounds but this was his last straw. He knew talking to Buffy directly wouldn’t get anywhere, she could be stubborn as a mule but if there’s one person she’ll listen to it’s her mentor.

 

Spike waited until Buffy was asleep, hoping she wouldn’t wake up without him there. He doesn’t want to explain why he was gone in the middle of the night.

 

He ran his hands through this short spikes and lit a cigarette as he walked, worrying endlessly what could be wrong. Could he change her just from having sex? It doesn’t seem possible but she’s been drinking a lot more blood and this new sensitivity is worrying. He’s not sure he could forgive himself if he’s changed her. He’s pretty sure she wouldn’t forgive him either.

 

He got to Giles door, knocking loudly. “Rupert! Wake up now, I have a problem!” It was moments later that the door opened abruptly. A groggy Gilesin the doorway. “Spike? It’s nearly 1:30 in the morning, what on earth could you possibly want?” “It’s Buffy.” Giles was awake then. “Is she alright?” Spike took an inhale of his cigarette before letting out in a huff. “I don’t know and I wanted to see if any of your books could help.” Giles opened the door further. “Come in, I’ll start some tea.”

 

Spike walked in as Giles turned on the lights and went to his kitchen area, talking to Spike as he filled a tea kettle. “So what’s going on with her?” Spike rubbed at his head. “She’s craving blood. Taking it from my bags, I’ve caught her eating raw meat on more than one occasion and just today she’s developed an extreme sensitivity to sunlight. It’s been going for three months.” Giles stopped as he placed the tea kettle on the stove. “And you havnt changed her?” Spike took another inhale of his cigarette. “Of course not. I might be dead but I’m not heartless.” Giles sighed. “I’ll start looking, hopefully we can find something.” Spike looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “We?” Giles handed him a book. “Yes. We. You woke me up at one in the morning for this, you’re helping.” Spike grumbled but sat on the couch with a plop and got to reading.

 

It was going on 6AM and a worried call from Buffyto Giles asking where the hell Spike is. Giles just looked over at Spike aseep on his sofa, open book on his chest. “He’s over here.” “Why? No offense but you two don’t exactly see eye to eye.” “He was researching something and wanted my help.” Giles hated himself a little. He wasn’t going to blurt out why Spike was there.

 

He had a nagging suspicion why Buffy was behaving the way spike said but he couldn’t be 100%.But now Buffy was mad and her voice had that bite in it. “Fine, when he’s done researching send him home.” “Of course.” He hung up and made a mental note to call Willow later, when it was a more reasonable time of morning. He made coffee and a few calls.

 

His calls came up short so he called willow at 10AM. She came in with a to-go cup of coffee in hand and a groggy but happy smile. “Hi Giles.” “Good morning Willow, please come in.” She walked in, seeing Spike still asleep on the sofa. “What’s going on? Is he ok?” “It’s not him we’re worried about.” Willow frowned. “Is Buffy ok?” “That’s what we’re trying to figure out. She has some rather odd symptoms. I think she may be pregnant but I can’t find anything on vampire-human pregnancies.” Willow smiled. “Oh wow, I could be an aunt.” Girl gave her a look and she got serious. “I mean what are her symptoms?”

 

Giles ushered her into the kitchen, not wanting to risk waking Spike. “She’s been craving raw meat, caught her eating it on more than one occasion, drank a few drinks out of one of his bags and just developed a severe sensitivity to the sun.”Willow frowned. “I think you might be right but how do we confirm that? Would that show up on a human pregnancy test?” “We can try. We should talk to Spike more, see when the last time they were intimate with each other before the symptoms.” Willow nodded sipping her tea with worrry and excitement. She knew Buffy was pregnant but now they just needed to confirm it.

 

Spike woke with a start, the book tumbling to the floor. Willow saw him look confused as he woke, going around the kitchen to him in the living room. “Good morning, sleep well?” Spike saw her, yawning. “Willow, morning. What are you doing here?” Willow just smiled. “Giles called me. He brought me in to see if I could help with you and Buffy’s...situation.” She had a hard time trying not to smile about it. Spike raised an eyebrow, seeing that. “Any answers?” “We have a theory but nothing confirmed.” Spike stood as Giles got a blood bag from the fridge. “And what might be this theory then?”

 

“We think Buffy might be pregnant.” Spike stopped dead as Giles handed him a mug of blood. He looked between Willow and Giles before speaking. “What?” Giles put the mug down, clearing his throat. “Between how long they’ve been happening, that they don’t seem to be causing real harm and they are all symptoms of being a vampire.” Spike was still at a loss. “So you don’t think I could accidentally change her from one too many shags?” Giles blushed but smiled. “No. Every book I’ve read clearly states they have to have been bitten and drink the blood of they’re sire. You haven’t done either of those on you have you?” “Of course not.”

 

Willow smiled. “Then I think it’s a safe bet they may be pregnancy symptoms but because the fetus is a human-vampire hybrid, we don’t really have any information on it.” Spike ran his hands through his hair. “Fucking hell, Buf is gonna kill me.” Giles reaches out, touching his shoulder supportively. “Don’t think of the worst just yet. Would you like us to call her over here? That way we can all have a sit down about this?” Spike nodded. “Yes, I’m gonna go have a smoke, or two.”

 

As he walked out, looking more stressed than either Giles or Willow saw, Willow spike up. “He’s really stressed about this. Think he’ll be ok?” Gile was already dialing Buffy’s number. “I’m sure he’ll be fine once he and Buffy talk. While we’re thinking about it would you be a dear and run to the pharmacy for a few pregnancy tests?” Willow nodded. “Sure.” As the phone rang on his end, Giles got his wallet and handed Willow $30. She was out the door as Buffy answered.

 

“Giles, everything ok? Is Spike still there?”

Giles nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see it through the phone. “Yes and that’s why I’m calling. Would you be able to come over for a bit?”

“Is he ok?”

“He will be, he just needs to talk to you.”

“I’ll be right over.”

He said his goodbyes and hung up sighing. He was feeling older than he has in a while. He was very likely going to be a grandfather...or god father. Lord knows he sees Buffy as the daughter he never had and now he felt every bit of that. He got the tea kettle filled and on the stove as Spike walked in.

 

Buffy was there before Willow, black umbrella held in hand, shading her from the sun. She was careful as she walked in, closing the door behind her and closing the umbrella.

 

She saw spike, standing in the middle of he living room, having stopped mid-pace and barged over but she wasn’t mad, she looked tired and worried. “Where the hell have you been? I waited up half the night for you but you never came home. What the hell is so important that you didn’t even talk to me first before going to Giles?”Spike didn’t get to answer as Willow came in the door with the pharmacy bag, seeing Buffy. “Oh, Hey.” Buffy gave her a look. “Are you in on this too?” Willow just stood a little awkwardly. “Maybe.”

 

Giles came around to her. “Buffy, it’s important that we talk to you. It’s the reason Spike has been here all night. He exhausted himself researching.” Buffy frowned, looking between her family. “What’s going on?”

 

Spike spike first, a little quiet. “We think you might be pregnant.” Buffy was quiet before chuckling. “Oh my, this is awkward.” Everyone kinda looked confused before she continued with a smile. “I’ve known I’ve been pregnant for the last three months but I’ve been waiting for our anniversary to tell him since it’s only a week from now.”Spike was shocked and flabbergasted and didn’t know what to think. Buffy went to Spike first, hugging him. “Did you think I was that much of an idiot that I didn’t know what those symptoms likely were?”

 

Willow spoke up this time. “Did you take a test? If not-“ She held up the bag that held five test packets. “I have some.”Buffy laughed. “Yes, I took more than one, I just kinda hid them really well. They were all positive.” Willow dropped the bag and grinned, running to her friend with open arms. “I’m gonna be an aunt!” Buffy hugged her, smiling. Willow started going on about baby showers and names when Giles cleared his throat, nodding to Spike who still seemed a little lost.

 

Buffy let go of Willow and went to Spike. “Hey, are you ok? With this?” Spike let out a huff with a small smile. “It’s not like I can change it. It’s just...normal. This feels like something out of thosehappy tv shows you watch and that kinda life never seemed....to be in our reach.”Buffy smiled, holding his hands. “It is now.” 


End file.
